Cheated From Love
by blahh4
Summary: All these years, it had all been a joke. He didn't really like me. He had always liked her. He had always loved another.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Ron, Harry, Hermione or any of the characters you recognize. I also don't own My Happy Ending by Avril Lavigne.

* * *

**Oh oh, oh oh...**

**So much for my happy ending**

**Oh oh, oh oh...**

**So much for my happy ending**

**Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh**

Here I am, sitting on my bed in my apartment, thinking about him.

How could he do something like that? The bastard...

All these years, it had all been a joke. He didn't really like me. He had always liked her. He had always loved Cho Chang.

**Let's talk this over**

**It's not like we're dead**

**Was it something I did?**

**Was it something you said?**

**Don't leave me hanging**

**In a city so dead**

**Held up so high**

**On such a breakable thread**

We'd lived together for three years after graduation... I should've known something was up when he never responded to my _I love you_'s. He would always make up an excuse to leave or not hear me. I actually believed it; for three years, I believed it.

**You were all the things I thought I knew**

**And I thought we could be**

He had made different friends in our seventh year of Hogwarts. He and Harry stopped hanging out together. He had told me it was because Harry liked me, but I should've known. It was true that Harry liked me, but he was really hanging out with new friends because they were the 'players' of Hogwarts. I thought it was a joke.

**You were everything, everything that I wanted**

**We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it**

**All of the memories, so close to me, just fade away**

**All this time you were pretending**

**So much for my happy ending**

**Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...**

**So much for my happy ending**

**Oh oh, oh oh.**

I was wrong, though.

I moved in with him during the summer after our seventh year. Harry hasn't spoken to me since. He'd told me that he was just gonna use me, but I didn't listen. I just thought he was just jealous. But Harry had actually been right.

He had known. He had known all along.

**It's nice to know that you were there**

**Thanks for acting like you cared**

**And making me feel like I was the only one**

**It's nice to know we had it all**

**Thanks for watching as I fall**

**And letting me know we were done**

So then, I marched right up to Cho's house, not caring that it was one in the morning. I remembered all the good things we had one last time before I knocked on the door.

He answered, his red hair a mess and his clothes put on messily. He looked drunk.

"Whadda you want?" He slurred. "I thought I already told you we were over."

I glared at him. "You bastard," I hissed. "I loved you, and I thought you loved me. I guess it was all a game, though. But now I have a surprise for you." I lowered my voice dangerously and told him the worst words he would ever want to hear. "Harry is so much better than you."

I stormed away, leaving him with a look of shock on his face, fire burning in his blue eyes.

**He was everything, everything that I wanted**

**We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it**

**All of the memories, so close to me, just fade away**

**All this time you were pretending**

**So much for my happy ending**

I ran to Harry's apartment after that. I'd kept up with his address just in case I needed to talk to him. Now was that time. I had to talk to Harry.

I knocked on his door and heard voices inside. I wasn't sure what they were, so I just waited.

I heard Harry's mature, deep voice say, "I'll be right back, hun."

A moment later, Harry answered the door, his hair messier than usual.

"Hermione?" He asked, shocked.

"Harry," I sobbed, throwing my arms around his neck. "You were right. Ron was using me. I love you."

He then pushed me away, the last thing I would have expected. He looked angry.

"I told you... but you didn't listen," He said to me. "Besides, I don't love you. I love someone else."

"Some-someone... else?" I asked, tears escaping me, my face mascara-streaked.

Harry nodded. "Now please, go away."

"Harry, I-,"

He slammed the door in my face.

**So much for my happy ending.**


End file.
